


Stay, Little Valentine, Stay

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Barry wants is a little romance. Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, Little Valentine, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing another holiday fic. I may have a problem. Thanks to lady_krysis for the beta, because she's awesome.

~*~

Barry woke up slowly, bundled in Len's blankets, and he stretched, blindly searching for Len as he patted the mattress. He encountered nothing but cold sheets, and he sighed, laying on his back and hiding his face in the crook of his arm. It was Valentine's Day, and Len hadn't even bothered to wake him up with a kiss. Admittedly, Len had decided last week that Barry wasn't getting enough sleep, but this was ridiculous. Barry took care of himself just fine. Waking up alone wasn't romantic at all.

Barry got out of bed and ambled sleepily to the bathroom to pee. When he was done, he washed his hands and brushed his teeth, noticing at the last second that there was a tiny candy heart leaning against the cup. It was mint green, with 'COOL DUDE' in pink capitals. He blinked, and it was still there. Oh god. He should have known better. This was the worst day, and he was going to hear nothing but puns until it was over. He wondered if it was too late to climb back under the covers and hide.

A quick sprint around the apartment confirmed that Barry was alone, but he also found a small bouquet of jasmine posed on the kitchen table. That took some of the wind out of his sails, and he sat there for a minute, stroking the petals. 

That didn't explain why Len was gone. It was Sunday, one of the few days off he had from the CCPD, and, oh yeah, it was _Valentine's_ Day. Barry grew crankier the more he thought about it. 'MELT MY  <3' just wasn't going to cut it.

~*~

"He didn't even wake me up, Lisa!" Barry flung himself onto the sofa, and in the next moment flashed to his feet, pacing the length of the living room. There were a lot of benefits to just … not telling Iris and Joe and his friends that he was in a relationship with Len, but it really limited the amount of people he could go to when he needed to complain. "He got me some flowers, and I guess that was nice, but I'm still kind of let down."

"I would be too," Lisa agreed. "I remember you mentioned you had the day off at dinner." 

"Exactly." Barry huffed a breath. "Joe's at work, and Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris are all going to this singles party, and I'm all alone, and this—this sucks."

"Okay, here's what you need to do," Lisa said. "Take a shower. Wear your most comfortable clothes. Len's always got ice cream, so you should eat all of it and watch trashy romance movies."

Barry tried to imagine it, crying into a tub of ice cream and watching Netflix while waiting for Len to call, and he couldn't help but laugh, his shoulders shaking with the force of his amusement. At least Lisa was on his side. "I … don't think I'm going to do that, Lisa," he said. "But thanks."

"Any time." 

Barry hung up and thought that she might have had a point on the shower. He took his time, not bothering to speed through it, and made sure to use all the hot water, just because he felt a little vindictive. He pulled on a pair of sweats he'd left over a couple of weeks ago. He combed through Len's closet until he found his favorite sweater of Len's and pulled it over his head. It was too big, too broad in the shoulders, but it was comfortable and thick and smelled like Len, and if Barry was going to wallow, he was going to _wallow_.

He was just settling back on the couch when Len came through the door and cased the room in that automatic way of his. Barry looked back at him, cataloging his black turtleneck and jeans. That _dick_.

"Barry." Len closed the door behind him and raised his hands in preemptive defense.

Barry shook his head. "You went to _work_ on my day off?" He scoffed. "Unbe _lieve_ able." Len got that look, the one he always got when he was going to try and manipulate Barry out of a bad mood, and Barry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as Len moved toward him. "You're a criminal. You're practically self-employed, and you went to _work_ on my day off? How often do we _get_ days like this anymore?"

"I'm sorry." Len's voice dropped just a little low, making heat bloom in the pit of Barry's stomach, and Barry tried valiantly to glare at Len as Len drew Barry's hands toward him, pressing kisses on Barry's knuckles.

"I'm mad at you," Barry said, sticking a hand in Len's face to try and push him away. "It's not going to work."

Len snagged Barry's hand, pulling it out of his face, and kissed Barry's wrist, pushing up the sleeve of the sweater to kiss Barry's forearm. "I'm very, very sorry."

"I'm _serious_ ," Barry continued, but Len just murmured another apology against Barry's skin, sliding his hands up Barry's sides. "Mad at you." 

Barry felt himself reclining back against the sofa as Len prowled over him, pressing soft kisses against Barry's throat that made his skin pebble up in goosebumps. Barry was weak to small kisses like that, and Len was pulling out all the stops. Damn him. Damn him and his 'COOL CAT' heart candies.

Barry opened his mouth again, to make sure Len knew he wasn't forgiven, but Len's mouth went from the hinge of Barry's jaw to Barry's bottom lip, tugging at it with his teeth. Barry let out a little sigh at that, and Len kissed him then, their mouths sealing together as Len cradled the back of Barry's neck. Barry sighed and curled his arms around Len's shoulders, flattening his palms over Len's back to draw him in.

"I'll make dinner," Len promised, pressing another kiss to the corner of Barry's mouth. "I'm yours for the rest of the day."

Barry sighed. "Lisa yelled at you, didn't she?"

Len huffed a soft laugh against Barry's throat. "Maybe."

"You went to _work_ ," Barry said again, shoving Len's shoulder. "You didn't even wake me up."

"I tried." Len settled against Barry and left another trail of kisses down Barry's throat. "You said, 'I'm awake'." He paused. "You weren't awake."

"Oh." It was possible, just maybe, that Barry remembered waking up and going right back to sleep, but it was hazy. "That's no excuse."

"I get it." Len kissed Barry again. "I'm sorry."

"You know you're making lasagna, right? It's the only way."

"You drive a hard bargain, Red." Len kissed Barry again and then pulled away, heading toward the kitchen. "Are you going to help, or just stare at my ass?"

"Stare," Barry said cheerfully. "You're the one apologizing."

The glare Barry got in return was totally worth it. Len glared at Barry as he got his apron, as he got the flour, and he glared at Barry as he got out the pasta machine. It was great. 

Barry flashed his way from the couch into a chair, straddling it backwards so he could watch Len work, the muscles of his forearms flexing as he kneaded the dough. Barry shamelessly ogled Len's ass whenever he bent down to get a casserole dish, a pot for the marinara. By the time the lasagna noodles were ready, the sauce was simmering on the stove, and it made Barry's stomach rumble.

By the time everything was in the oven to bake, Barry wasn't even angry anymore, too charmed by Len in his black clothes and white apron and his put-upon glare that hadn't left his face the entire time. It made Barry want to kiss him, want to peel him out of his clothes and take him back to bed.

But also, food. Barry was _starving_.

"Quit glaring like that," Barry said magnanimously. "I forgive you." 

Len stalked closer, and Barry snagged his apron, rising up to give Len a kiss. Then Len's fingers were combing through Barry's hair, holding him in place, and Barry flashed again, turning around in the chair and pulling Len into his lap. They had at least twenty minutes before the food was ready anyway.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moriavis) or [dreamwidth](lunesque.dreamwidth.org)! I'd love to flail with other coldflash fans. :D


End file.
